


长袍下的秘密

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: 关于以格姐姐的设定实在是太少了，无从考据，所以文中有大量私设……文中出现的关于造物的学术也都是我瞎编的以格约姆：拉哈布雷亚的助教 社会性别女 实际上有大唧唧拉哈布雷亚：一丝不苟 严肃稳重的老学究院长 社会性别男 实际上是cuntboy包含日剧传统转角遇到爱情节思春期娇俏少女掏出了大唧唧情节以格约姆对拉哈布雷亚有好感，但更馋他身子的设定预警：包含异物塞入情节。格里奥勒是水妖幻园老二，那个吸收养分会变♂大的怪物
Relationships: Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 17





	长袍下的秘密

“拉哈布雷亚院的院长其实是女人。”

这大概是自以格约姆就任院长助教以来，听说过的最离谱的传闻。

拉哈布雷亚怎么可能是女人呢？那位严谨又清高的院长有着宽阔的肩背与窄窄的腰胯，红色面具之下露出的半张脸英气俊美，由于长期操劳而略有些沙哑的声线有着独特的磁性，这样一位充斥着男性荷尔蒙的院长竟然会被质疑性别，实在是荒谬至极。

以格约姆这样想着，忍不住咬了咬口中叼衔的笔杆。她承认自己对拉哈布雷亚抱有好感，上课时她总会忍不住偷瞄拉哈布雷亚，看着那两瓣削薄的唇瓣开合着吐露出学术名词，原本枯燥的术语在他舌尖都变得性感了起来。他的喉结会随着发音上下滚动，如果顺着脖颈的曲线细细端详，还能看到黑袍领口隐约露出的一点锁骨轮廓。

不过……拉哈布雷亚是女人这件事，似乎也不是百分之百不可能的。

以格约姆低头审视着自己的身体。她的视线越过自己还算饱满的乳峰，最终落在双腿之间，在她本该平坦的小腹处，黑色的布料勾勒出了某种柱状物的轮廓。

糟糕。以格约姆烦躁地揉了揉颈后的乱发。她刚才想了太多关于拉哈布雷亚的事，那根不该出现在女性身上的器官竟然就这样勃起了。

她手忙脚乱地捂着小腹冲进了卫生间。

将手探到黑袍下方握住自己的阴茎时，以格约姆的脑海中依旧充斥着对拉哈布雷亚的狎昵幻想。那位老学究的脸在性事中会露出怎样的表情呢？那双如流银般清澈的瞳底会泛出怎样混沌的颜色？那头金色长发在床单上散开的样子一定非常美妙绝伦吧？那位一向清冷严肃的院长在床笫间低吟呜咽的声音，一定与他授课时用的音调不同吧？

她就这样臆想着院长，喘息着将浓稠的精液射入了掌心的棉布之中。  
——————————————————  
拉哈布雷亚没想到自己的秘密会以这种方式暴露。

就在几秒之前，他与往日一样打开试验室的大门，却恰好与刚要出门的以格约姆撞了个满怀，随着一阵惊呼，他与这位毛手毛脚的助教一同跌坐在了地上。

大叠论文纸飞散开来散落，如雪花般散落在两人身边。

多么传统的浪漫场景啊——

——如果以格约姆的手掌没有恰好压在拉哈布雷亚胯间的话。

以格约姆触摸到的是一片平坦柔软的肌肤，没有凸起的男性器官，甚至隐隐约约能感受到两片肉瓣的形状，那分明是女性下半身该有的触觉。

空气瞬间凝固了。

过大的信息量扑面而来，以格约姆被瞬间冲昏了头脑。她僵硬地维持着眼下这个尴尬的姿势，甚至不敢轻易挪动手指。她的后背已经隐约泛起了一阵冷汗，额角也流下了肉眼可见的汗珠。她甚至不敢抬起眼睛直视拉哈布雷亚的面孔，一句“抱歉”在喉咙中梗了半天最终没能说出口。

最后是拉哈布雷亚清了清喉咙打破了僵局，以格约姆这才回过神来，她手忙脚乱地将手掌从院长的小腹处挪开，蹲在地上捡拾着满地的纸张，拉哈布雷亚胯下那微妙的触觉还留在掌心，尚未从震惊中回过神来的她听到头顶传来了拉哈布雷亚的声音。

“看来你都知道了。”

“原来传言是真的啊……？”

“无需多言，以格约姆。你愿意替我保守住秘密吗？我可以答应你一个要求作为交换。”

拉哈布雷亚话音刚落，以格约姆便猛站起了身来。短短几秒时间内，她的脸上闪过了多种复杂的表情，从震惊到欣喜再到激动。这位有着蓝色短发的助教努力平复着自己的心情，思索了良久，最终从长袍的口袋中摸出了一枚指甲大的植物种子。

拉哈布雷亚认得那个造物，那是哈迪斯小组的产物——格里奥勒的种子。这种造物具有非同寻常的生长速度，只需要吸收一丁点养分，便可瞬间生根发芽，如果持续供给营养的话，藤蔓会以肉眼可见的速度伸展膨大，只需几分钟便可长成与成年人一般高的成株。

“格里奥勒——这个造物还存在什么问题吗？”

“那倒也不是……只是想要院长再测试一次它的稳定性。”

以格约姆的眼底闪烁着不正常的期待光芒，拉哈布雷亚只觉得背后一凉。

“在实验室中测试吗？可以，如果这是你的要求的话……”

“不！”这位年轻助教的脸颊上泛起了些可疑的红晕，不知是由于兴奋还是羞赧。“是用院长的身体做测试的意思。不过到时候……院长还请不要流太多水喔……如果营养过分充足的话，这东西可能是会撑破你的肚皮的！ ”

————————————————————

站在讲台上的拉哈布雷亚僵硬地紧崩着脊背，努力忽视着阴道内那股让人难以启齿的异样触觉。

讲台下方是四十位学生殷切而专注的目光，那些炙热的视线刺痛了拉哈布雷亚。他深深吸了一口气，努力让自己的声音听上去与往日无异。

“下面来看一个具有代表性的案例。”

潮湿的阴道是格里奥勒的温床。 那枚圆形的种子被塞入阴道后立刻窜出了小小的须根，这些细根虽小却拥有颇大的力道与韧性，它们感受到了拉哈布雷亚阴道深处更为潮湿的水汽，争先恐后地向甬道尽头蜿蜒探索着。

须根上细细的绒毛搔刮着阴道粘膜，贪婪地汲取着肉褶间的每一丝水分，尖尖的根芽顶端不时会狠狠戳弄一下肉壁，让拉哈布雷亚产生了会被这造物戳穿皮肉的错觉。每一次生长变粗，藤蔓都会小小地震颤几下，这也是格里奥勒的特性之一。又痛又痒的刺激在软穴中蔓延开，让拉哈布雷亚的双肩轻颤着颤栗不止。

“假设学生在创造造物A时，思维中产生了关于造物B的……杂念……”

他的声音骤然哽住了。在根茎的刺激下，一股湿液从肠道深处涌出。鲜明的液体流动感让拉哈布雷亚忍不住夹紧了双腿，方才已停止了生长的种子吸收了淫液猛然胀大了一圈，有些新生的藤蔓冲破了种荚，带着更为强势的力道挤压着肠道，一部分腕足随着根茎一起顶向深处，另一部分则向阴道口进发，灵活地拨开了肉瓣，四处探索着想要找到新的水源。

“呼……呜……最终，该学生没有创造出一种全新的造…造物……。”

不行。拉哈布雷亚紧咬着下唇试图吞咽下喉咙中的颤音。这样下去的话，一定会被学生们发端倪。他侧过头去望向身旁的以格约姆，这位蓝发的助教正微笑着看着他，丝毫没有就此收手的意向。

“两种造物的概念融合……在一起产生了……嗯……！”

粗糙的藤蔓徘徊在阴蒂周围，不知何时会被枝条刺激到弱点的拉哈布雷亚僵硬着身躯，甚至不敢大口呼吸。恐惧与不安感让他的声线微微颤抖，他有些不敢直视面前的学生，只能用余光观察着他们的反应。他隐约看到坐在最后一排的哈迪斯已经将头扭到了一边，那位天生聪颖又早熟的学生，也许早就意识到了老师今天的异常之处吧。

被羞耻感包围着的拉哈布雷亚只能硬着头皮继续讲课，他的感官几乎都汇聚到了下腹，湿润而敏感的阴道内毫无规律的刺激让他无所适从，那只无智力的怪物遵循着本能在他的体内张牙舞爪，他无法预知这只生物在下一秒会做出何种动作，他沉浸在无法掌控事态的危机感中，额角甚至为此沁出了汗痕。

“一种罕见的现象……这种新造物拥有……咕呜……呃！”

攀附在外印处的藤蔓忽然拨开了包裹着阴蒂的肉瓣，细细的触须卷曲成环勒住了肉蒂根部，拉哈布雷亚差点被这突如其来的快感逼到惊声呼叫，本就已经有些充血的阴豆在触手的勒缚下胀得越发饱满，如电流般的快感从小腹处迸发，顺着脊柱向上攀援着。拉哈布雷亚几乎瞬间软了腰，他向前趔趄着，胯骨猛地撞上了讲台边缘。

“哇啊……！！老师！没事吧！！”

一个饱含关切的声音从讲台下传来。

是▇▇啊……那个成绩不好却温柔得过分的问题学生。拉哈布雷亚皱了皱眉心——这孩子的造物学几乎没有及格过，做事也大手大脚，在关心他人这方面却比任何一位学生都要细心体贴。

“我只是太过于疲惫了……继续。”

“嗯？可是老师的脸好红……真的没有关系吗？”

明明是善意的问候，但现在的拉哈布雷亚却不能从中感受到一丝温情。他尴尬地干咳了几声，所幸肠道内的植物也暂时安分了下来，他也得以暂且喘息片刻，重新调整状态。

“好了，我们继续。这种新的造物同时拥有造物A、B的特质，我们将其称为……！！”

太久没有获得营养的藤蔓似乎有些不满，在拉哈布雷亚刚刚吞咽下呻吟准备继续授课时，阴道内的异物骤然扭动了起来，已经涨大到如手指般粗的根茎与藤蔓一起蠕动着，推挤戳弄着有些充血的内壁，努力伸展开枝条顶向了他体内那片更为隐秘的肉沼。

“我们将其称为‘嵌合体’。”以格约姆及时补上了后半句，半俯在讲台上的拉哈布雷亚再次望向了这位让他失态的罪魁祸首，他与他的助教视线相交，后者回应给他一个事不关己的笑容。 

藤蔓拨开了阴道尽头的肉环，直直地捣入了子宫之中，攀升的快感让拉哈布雷亚的阴道痉挛着排出了一大股湿液，得到了滋养的植物迅速膨大，硬质的枝条瞬间填满了整个子宫，随着枝条的蠕动滑擦，子宫内壁每寸粘膜都被细细得碾压过，与此同时，缠绕着他阴豆的那根触须不知在何时又生出了一条分支，如针般细尖的藤蔓循着潮湿气息一口气钻进了尿道，并又不断继续向内延伸的趋势，几乎要顶到膀胱了。灭顶的欢愉让拉哈布雷亚的肩胛剧烈地痉挛了起来，藤蔓摩挲得越剧烈，快感就越发强烈，肠道也会为此分泌出更多液体，吸收了营养的格里奥勒又会再度胀大一圈，他陷入了某种让人绝望的死循环，只能承受着小腹内又胀又爽的刺激吞咽着呻吟。

不行了……这样下去的话……恐怕要沉浸在这种诡异的快感里面难以自持了。拉哈布雷亚的只觉得自己已身处在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠。继续讲课是不可能了，现在他只期待学生们没有意识到，让他们的院长趴在讲台上喘息的原因并非普通病痛。

“老师不舒服的话还是去休息……啊！！哈迪斯你干什么掐我大腿！”那位问题儿童又送来了问候。拉哈布雷亚在心中暗骂着。哈迪斯捏他大腿的原因恐怕是早就意识到了老师的异常，试图阻止这位读不懂气氛的笨蛋继续说话。拉哈布雷亚知道，在▇▇的引导下，现在四十余位学生的目光都聚集在他的身上，那些看不见的视线让他的双颊泛起了一片潮红。他听到学生们在窃窃私语讨论着什么，却不敢仔细去听详细内容，如果“夹着格里奥勒上课，被枝条操到站不稳”这种秘密被学生们发现了的话，他一定会羞愧到无地自容吧。

“是啊，以格约姆小姐，还请带院长去休息吧。”希斯拉德的声音中明显带着笑意。

真是如同噩梦般的经历。如果再晚几秒的话，自己怕是要在学生面前淫叫出声了。被以格约姆架着胳膊扶出教室时，拉哈布雷亚昏昏沉沉地这样想着。

——————————————————

真是辛苦了——院长！做得很好嘛！”

以格约姆将拉哈布雷亚安置在椅子上，自己则蹲下身去跪坐在了他的双腿之间。

她小心地将拉哈布雷亚的黑袍下摆一点点向上翻开，露出修长的小腿与圆润的髌骨，这位在学生中颇有威信的院长没有抗拒她的动作，他瘫软在椅子中央，大张着双腿任由人摆布，他的胯下呈现着一片淫靡的颜色，乳白色的根茎与嫩绿的枝条交缠着，在已经充血成肉红色的阴唇间摩挲蠕动着，勒着阴豆的那根枝丫不时紧收一下，狠狠勒住阴豆又在尖端搔刮几下，每次紧缚都会激起拉哈布雷亚的一阵轻哼。

如果格里奥勒没有吞下拉哈布雷亚的淫液的话，他的双腿间恐怕早已泥泞一片了吧。被拉哈布雷亚滋养长大的枝条泛着明亮的水光，俨然一副健康茁壮的模样，以格约姆伸出手去，用指尖轻轻摩挲着阴户前那枚小小的肉珠，已接近昏迷的拉哈布雷亚顺从着本能向上顶了顶 胯，让弱点追逐着以格约姆的指尖磨蹭着。 

如果以现在的趋势生长下去的话，恐怕真的会冲破肚皮造成血案吧。以格约姆摸上了拉哈布雷亚的小腹，富有活力的枝条在院长薄薄的肚皮下蠕动着，撑挤着子宫，将他的腹部顶出了肉眼可见的凸起，如同正有生命在拉哈布雷亚的腹中孕育成型。

“要拔出来了喔……？院长，做好觉悟吧！”

以格约姆干脆利落地用魔法杀死了那只造物。她好好地控制了魔法范围，让指尖流窜出的电火花刚好能够杀死格里奥勒而不至于伤及院长。她抓握住了几根瘫软垂坠在体外的藤蔓，试探着向外拉拽着那簇植物。

“不……太……太深了，等等，以格约姆……！”

枝条将子宫填挤得太满，拉拽的过程并不算顺利，以格约姆舔了舔干涩的下唇。每将藤蔓拉出来一截，院长便会发出一声低呜，他那涨红的阴唇也会因此瑟缩一下，尝到了性爱甜头的阴道紧紧包裹着藤蔓不愿放开，她必须转着手腕，耐着性子一点点轻轻扯拽。

庞大的藤蔓结卡在宫口寸步难行，宫口的肉环一次次被撑开又缩紧，拉哈布雷亚产生了自己正被人从内至外操弄着宫口的错觉，最后以格约姆狠下心来，猛地用力一扯才将异物完全拉出了子宫，如同生产般的胀痛让拉哈布雷亚的呻吟中染上了几分痛苦，宫口硬物被撑到最大，那片脆弱的肉环被狠狠碾过，快感如洪水般倾泻而出，还未来得及消化这过量的愉悦，深埋在尿道内的那根细藤也被以格约姆一把拉了出来，他就在这两面夹击的刺激中达到了高潮。  
“哈啊……要不行……我……！！”

潮吹时，从他的窄穴中喷涌出的不仅是透明的淫液，还混杂着小股尿液，刚才藤蔓在他肚子里蠕动时一直会撞到膀胱，直接钻进尿道的藤蔓更是加重了他的排泄欲，在腹中的异物完全被抽离的瞬间，他一直紧绷着的尿意终于崩溃了。

“呜……喔！！这是，是失禁了吗？”

“……注意你的用词！”

恢复了些许神志的拉哈布雷亚下意识斥责着以格约姆。

以格约姆耸了耸肩膀，即使是被面具挡住了半张脸，拉哈布雷亚依旧能从她那上扬的嘴角中看到满足感。

“不过，老师夹得很好呢，真是出乎我的预料……作为奖励，我也给老师看一个关于我的秘密吧。”

在拉哈布雷亚的注视下——以格约姆站起身来，伸手撩起了自己的长袍。  
———————————————————————  
骗人的吧……。

被以格约姆捏着后颈压在桌子上时，拉哈布雷亚发出了一声痛呼。

隔着两层黑袍压在拉哈布雷亚脊背上的，是以格约姆柔软的胸脯。两枚由于兴奋而充血的乳尖磨蹭着他的后背，炙热而年轻的心跳撞击着他的肩胛，只有在他屁股内冲撞着的那根阴茎提醒着他，现在将他拥在怀中的人并不是一位“女性”。

“哇……院长的屁股……超——紧——”

那根硬物进出的速度远超出了拉哈布雷亚的承受能力，作为一位整日忙于研究新造物的学者，他并无太多性爱经验。刚才已经被格里奥勒折磨到了岌岌可危的肠道现在再度被填满撑开，以格约姆的阴茎粗暴地鞭挞着阴道内的黏膜，饱胀的阴囊拍打着阴唇，她的动作没有多少技巧可言，只是一味地抽插乱顶，但对于已经被藤蔓完全操开了的拉哈布雷亚而言，已足够刺激了。

“呼……嗯，不要说，多余的话……！”

“刚才上课的时候，我看着院长那副拼命忍耐着的模样就已经硬到不行了！”  
  
以格约姆一边说着，一边低下头去轻轻啄吻着拉哈布雷亚的发尾，她用舌尖卷起一缕金发轻轻吮吸着，用味蕾品尝着院长的味道。

“我啊，一直都在想，像您这样的人在床上会露出怎样的表情，像你这样的……清冷的，禁欲的学术派——今天亲眼目睹到了，真是 、真是让人满足！”

持续着顶送胯部的动作，沉浸在热欲中的以格约姆说话不经大脑，她坦诚地吐露着自己对拉哈布雷亚的渴望，并将这份渴望付诸行动，化为胯下越发用力的操弄不断深埋进院长圆润饱满的屁股。

在拉哈布雷亚阴道热情的包裹之下，以格约姆很快便达到了高潮，她将浊白色的精液尽数射进了院长的阴道内，丝毫没有顾虑怀孕的可能性。她兴奋到了极点，高潮后的她粗重地喘息着，将炙热的吐息全然洒在了院长的耳后。她贪恋地抚摸着身下人的身体，用掌心感受着那些平日被掩盖在黑袍之下的肌肉线条，试图用肉体记住这具她仰慕臆想了已久的身体的每一寸曲线。

拉哈布雷亚已然被玩弄到了接近昏死，他脱力地俯趴在桌面上，后背剧烈地起伏着，精液从两人交合处漫溢而出，顺着他的大腿蜿蜒而下。

他想要斥责以格约姆，但他连张阖唇瓣的力气都没有了。

好像的确是有点玩过头了。以格约姆伸出手指轻轻揩去了拉哈布雷亚面具下渗出的一丝泪痕，像是在为自己得寸进尺的行为道歉。

—end


End file.
